christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Poem from 'The Book of Santa Claus'
} |date=2004}} "The " is the uncredited song-recital from the 2004 animated DtV feature In Search of Santa. It is recited by Princesses Crystal & Lucinda (Hilary & Haylie Duff), along with Pup (Lee Tockar), while visualizing Santa's City in the North Pole, guarding by the magic, invisible wall. Transcript/Poem , in the very far top of North Pole, [[Princess Crystal|Princesses Crystal] & Lucinda, along with Pup the Seal, is walking on the snow, as they following the direction of Max Elfman's Flying Pig.] Princess Crystal: I can't see them anywhere. Princess Lucinda: But how could they just vanish? Pup: while sniffing, until he bumps against the invisible wall. Hey. as he rubs his nose Crystal: What is it, Pup? looks at the invisible wall Pup found it. Lucy: Found what? Crystal: An invisible wall. Lucy: Yeah, right. off, until she bumps the wall, falling down. She gets back up, shaking her face. Crystal: toward the wall and taps twice which echos itself Lucy, we're here. We've arrived. Lucy: up, very briefly shakes her face and opens her eyes I don't see anything. looks at Lucy, followed by Crystal Crystal: (O.S.) The walls of Santa (Eyes closed) City… (Opens eyes) …are only visible to true believers. Lucy: How am I supposed to believe in something I can't see? Crystal: Some things must be seen with the heart. Lucy: Oh! "With the heart" again? Crystal: Lucy, you must believe, or we'll never get inside. Lucy: I… I want to believe. Crystal: Close your eyes… music begins as Crystal, Lucy and Pup closes their eyes as the shot goes 360° around them, while they are reciting Crystal: (Continues) …and visualize. Crystal: In a Arctic light stands a marvelous sight, a city that glitters and glows. Lucy: Even the trees? Crystal: Oh, when it snows! Inside, you'll find many little elves humming to themselves, loading up their selves Lucy: With toys? Crystal: And peppermint trees with chocolate leaves lining every street. Lollipop flowers. Lucy: Candy-striped towers? Crystal: And all the sweets you can eat. Lucy: And the chairman in charge… Crystal: …is jolly and large. Lucy: Santa! Santa Claus! brick appears in the wall Crystal: Yes! brick appears Lucy: I see it! I see it! more bricks appear as she laughs It's marvelous! It's… It's magical. It's… (Laughs as more brick appear randomly in a rapid pace until it covers themselves up) Crystal: Don't stop now. Princesses gasp and Pup barks as the light bar reveal the rest of the invisible wall which became the gate to Santa City Lucy! You've done it. Lucy: (Takes a couple steps back) I can hardly believe it. parts of the gate simply disappear I said "hardly". gate's parts simply appear again barks as the Princesses starts jumping with joy Crystal & Lucinda: We're here! We're here! We're here! We're here! (Laughing) We're here! We're really here! We're here! barks Max Elfman: in from the gates with his pig behind inside Right this way, please. scene fades Category:Songs